1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices which are used to immobilize medical patients and, more particularly, to devices which are used to immobilize the head of a patient.
2. Prior Art
In the medical field there are many different devices used to immobilize various body parts in order to further the particular medical treatment being applied to a patient. When a patient is intubated through the mouth or nose, it is desirable that the patient's head remain immobilized in order to prevent accidental extubation. This is especially true with children, who have shorter airways than adults such that even slight slippage of an endotracheal tube may result in extubation. Copious secretions often loosen tape or other prior art securing devices and the weight of the ventilator tubing itself can pull the tubing out of place. When the variable of a fighting child is added, even with the child's arms restrained, a very difficult situation exists. Medication can be used to sedate or paralyze the patient However, it then becomes difficult to assess any neurological changes that may be occurring. Intubating a child is a difficult procedure. Reintubating a child is even more difficult because the trachea usually has been traumatized from the initial intubation and resulting in tracheal edema. In cases where the intubation is for surgical reasons, such as in craniofacial surgery or for a cricoid split, it may be impossible to reintubate.
Prior art methods of head immobilization include placement of sandbags on each side of the head, which is both uncomfortable and ineffective. A device is needed which can be easily installed and removed, is relatively comfortable for the patient during long term usage (days to weeks in an intensive care setting), and which immobilizes the head of the patient.